C'mon Let Me Ride
by Faberry's-Knight
Summary: Título de canción, C'mon Let Me Ride de Skylar Gray. PWP, G!P Quinn, one shot


**Sexo puro!**

**Disfrutenlo**

* * *

Quinn puede sentir las gotas de sudor recorriendo su cuerpo, bajando por la ladera de su espalda.

Se limpia la frente con el antebrazo, empujando su cabello empapado para atrás. Para ser Marzo, hace mucho calor en Lima, Ohio.

Se endereza y se limpia las manos con un trapo y vuelve a adentrarse bajo el cofre del carro de su mama, checando los niveles de agua y de aceite como paso final, antes de quitar la vara que sostiene el cofre y dejarlo caer.

Camina hacia la parte trasera del coche, sus piernas moviéndose de tal forma que despegué los pantalones de mezclilla de su piel.

Viendo a todos lados que nadie la esta mirado, Quinn agarra el pantalón de la entrepierna y la acomoda, el flacido miembro que esconde bajo su ropa despegandose de los bóxers que lleva puestos.

Quinn había nacido así, los doctores creyeron que era niño cuando estaba dentro de su madre.

Ya nacido, los doctores se sorprendieron de enterarse de que el pequeño Lucas Fabray era en realidad la princesita Quinn.

Su padre, Russell, había estado tan contento de tener un niño que lo destrozo cuando le dijeron que era una niña con pene, pero aún así no dejo de querer a su hija más chica. Le enseño todo lo que tenía que saber sobre tener un pene, como cuidarse y como mantenerlo limpio, y también le enseño como arreglar carros, a jugar fútbol americano, cosas que un padre haría con su hijo.

Frannie, la hermana mayor de Quinn, tampoco había dejado que la extraña mutación corporal de su hermanita cambiara su opinión de la misma. Tanto así, que cuando un muchacho iba a golpear a Quinn por ser "una abominación que no debía vivir", Frannie y sus amigos le pusieron una madriza.

Los suspendieron por pelear pero al muchacho lo expulsaron por amenazar con matar a otra estudiante.

Russell, Judy y Frannie estaban de compras, y Quinn había tomado el tiempo libre para hacerle un chequeo a fondo al carro de su madre.

Toma el Jack de la parte de atrás del coche de Judy y lo arma. Acomodandolo debajo del carro, Quinn empuja la palanca hacia abajo, subiendo el carro para poder meterse debajo.

Esta checando la parte de abajo del carro cuando siente un par de manos agarrando sus tobillos y jalándola hacia afuera.

Sus ojos no tienen tiempo de acostumbrarse a la luz antes de que unos deliciosos labios se posan sobre los suyos.

Quinn conoce a fondo esos labios, los ha estado probando desde hace seis meses. Sus manos encuentran las caderas de su novia y la atraen más hacia las suyas.

Un gemido la hace despertar en sus pantalones, y Quinn siente como su pene se empieza a endurecer.

Dejando esos labios libres, Quinn posa sus ojos avellana en los chocolates de Rachel, su novia.

"Ay, bebe, como te extrañe. Ayer, después de que te fuiste, tuve que tocarme otra vez, las memorias de tu dura verga empujando dentro de mi me tenían toda chorreada." Susurra Rachel, una de sus manos acariciando el miembro de su chica, el cual se endurecía con cada frote.

"¿Sí? ¿Te gusta como te lo meto, nena? Me encanta cogerte, donde sea, como sea y cuando sea." Quinn pone sus manos en las mejillas de Rachel y atrae su cabeza hacia sí, posando sus labios en la oreja de la morena. "Eres toda una hembra, Rachel, y yo,aunque no soy todo macho, tengo mucho con que hacerlo y necesito aparearme contigo. Tengo ese deseo, esa necesidad de que seas completamente mía." Y la rubia besa a su morena, sus labios chocando y chupando, sus dientes mordiendo y sus lenguas acariciando.

Rachel jala a Quinn hacia el garaje, donde la empuja hacia la cajuela abierta del carro de Judy. El coche tiene suficiente espacio en la cajuela para que quepa una persona acostada y Quinn se acuesta después de bajarse los pantalones y los bóxers, dejando que su enrojecida verga salte.

Rachel la agarra y se la lleva a la boca, lamiéndola y succionando la cabezita, probando el sabor de la eyaculación de su novia. Levanta la polla y la masturba mientras posa su boca en los pesados huevos de la rubia. Los acaricia con la nariz y los lame también, hundiendo su cara en el escroto de Quinn.

Todo esto tiene a la rubia gruñendo, gritando y temblando de placer. Se quita a la morocha de sus genitales y, después de arrancarle la tanga que portaba, la maniobra para que se suba encima de su cara, su dulce y mojada vagina arriba de su boca.

Sin perder tiempo, Quinn saca la lengua y empieza a toquetear el clítoris de Rachel con la punta. Las caderas de la morocha se mueven al ritmo de la lengua de Quinn en su clítoris, gemido tras gemido saliendo de su boca entreabierta.

La lengua de Quinn, caliente y mojada, se adentra a la caverna de Rachel, chupando y saboreando los jugos que salen de ese glorioso hoyo, la evidenciasel deseo y la excitación de la morena.

"Quinn, te necesito adentro."

Al oír esto, Quinn cambia su posición, poniendo a Rachel en manos y rodillas e hincandose detrás de ella, agarrando el firme trasero de la judía.

"¿Quieres mi carne dentro de ti, mamacita? ¿Quieres sentirme llenándote, eh, puta? Eres toda una perra sucia cuando se trata mi pito, ¿verdad, Rachel? Ya se que quieres que te preñe, que quieres salir embarazada con mis hijos, pero eso no significa que te voy a dar el gusto cuando se te venga en gana." Le suelta un manotazo a la carne de la morocha, acariciandola y pegándole otra vez.

"Sí, Quinn, soy tu puta, tu sabes que sólo quiero tu verga, amor. Por favor, dámela." Ruega.

El trasero de la futura estrella de Broadway esta rojo de las bofetadas que Quinn le había dado.

"Eres una cualquiera, Rachel, estoy segura que por eso Finnepto te corto. Se dio cuenta que querías mi carne en vez de la de él, sabía que yo te podía satisfacer mejor y que por eso eras toda una puta por mi verga." La rubia alinea su miembro con le vagina de Rachel, moviéndolo despacio contra la empapada apertura. "Pues prepárate, mamacita, porque esté macho no se va a suavizar." Y dicho esto, penetra a la morocha, quien suelta un ruidoso gemido.

No se dieron tiempo de quitarse la ropa antes de empezar con sus actividades, pero Quinn no tiene problemas para deshacerse de su tirahuesos y brassier, mucho menos el sacarle el suéter y sujetador a la hembra que tiene abajo.

Le agarra los senos con fuerza, apretándolos y masajeandolos mientras la embiste con vigor.

"O, sí, Quinn. Soy tu puta, soy toda tuya. Ay, Quinn, que macho eres, eres tan grande y tan viril. Nuestros hijos serán iguales a ti: fuertes, dominantes y ferozes con sus parejas, al mismo tiempo que gentiles y amorosos. Ay, mi amor, eres tan buena en la cama." Rachel siente su orgasmo llegando rápidamente al igual que las manos de Quinn agarrándola por los brazo y jalándola hacia su cuerpo.

La espalda de Rachel hace contacto con el torso desnudo de Quinn, los pechos de la rubia pegados suavemente a su espalda.

"Nena, déjate venir. Se qué estás cerca, déjate venir. Vente para mi, mamacita." Y Quinn ruge cuando los músculos vaginalesde Rachel le apritan el pene, haciéndola llegar abruptamente.

Rachel suspira cuando siente el semen de Quinn dentro de ella, llenándola por completo.

Quinn se sale de Rachel, su miembro suavizandose después de tan apasionada cogida. Le besa la espalda a Rachel antes de girarla y besarle los labios, la mano izquierda de la judía acariciandole la mejilla.

La rubia le agarra la mano, besándole la palma antes de besarle el brillante anillo de compromiso que reluce en el dedo anular de la morena.  
"Te amo, Rachel, y no puedo esperar a que seas mi mujer, ante los ojos de Dios y del mundo."

"Yo tampoco puedo esperar, Quinn, sólo un par de meses más para acabar la universidad y luego podremos casarnos." Se besan nuevamente, y luego Quinn se mueve para poder besar el vientre de su novia, donde un pequeño bultito apenas se empieza a ver.

"Seremos la familia más feliz del mundo, y este pequeño bultito de amor no necesitara de nada." Lo vuelve a besar suavemente, antes de besar a su futura mujer, el amor de su vida.

* * *

**Se los advertí :)**


End file.
